Jacob Lawton: Mutant Spy
by Hedonistic Writings
Summary: For years of my life, they tortured me, hurt me for the sake of their experiments. Now I'm free and part of a secret organisation dedicated to world safety. But will a life of excitement, adventure, and romance be able to make up for years and years of torture and pain? Maybe, maybe not... OC/Massive!Harem. Multiple crossovers.


**Ah, we meet once again, my friends. And this time it's a story for _Totally Spies_ , in which my main character – Jacob Lawton – is part of the group, and will be shipped with all of them. But it won't just be them, as I have a number of crossovers planned for the future in order to spice things up a bit. Jacob himself kind of acts as one, actually – he's based on Wolverine to some extent.**

 **I'm well aware that this sort of thing isn't everyone's cup of tea, so I apologise in advance if anyone is offended by it. I just happen to like stories like this.**

 **I'm ageing everyone up a bit, too. At the beginning of the series, the girls are supposed to be fourteen, whereas in this story they'll be sixteen. This is to accommodate for the rather NSFW way I tend to write my stories.**

 **This is inspired in part by _New Spy_ by Dragonlord0. While I'm trying to make my own story here, the massive amount of crossovers that''ll come into play in future are something I thought of while reading their story.**

 **That's out of the way, now let's get busy!**

* * *

One

I'm going to give you plenty of warning before we start: this is not a pleasant story. It has pleasant moments, for sure, but if what you're looking for is some kind of light-hearted adventure tale, mixed in with romance and other heart-warming elements, you're going to be rather disappointed. Those elements _are_ there, so you'll doubtless gain _some_ satisfaction from hearing my tale, but there is a dark side, one that will become self-evident very early on.

Still here? You're either very brave or very stupid, but I'm grateful that you're still willing to hear my story.

For those of you who failed to leave when I tried to scare the shit out of you in that first paragraph, I guess I can reward you by going through some of the things that make this whole thing worth it. People call me a hero, I'm _surrounded_ by women, and all the explosions…Michael Bay would come right in his fucking _pants_ if he saw the shit that's happened throughout my life.

So yeah, sit back, relax, and try not to let the darker moments get to you.

* * *

The cell was one of the darkest environments I've ever been in. Pitch black, even. I could see, but only due to prolonged exposure to the darkness. It was a small room, and the door was so well-sealed that no light could break in through the cracks. Any other person would have had trouble sleeping in the incredibly meagre bed they had provided me with, but I was so malnourished that I could fit perfectly. It wasn't that they didn't feed me, but what they did give me to eat was just the bare minimum needed to keep me alive.

Then again, the only reason they cared for my life at all was because they'd poured so much money into it. The scars covering my body proved that well enough.

The already fading scars on my body were from wounds inflicted in a combat test about a week before this day. My body healed much faster than the average human, but it wasn't like they have in comics and such. It took me a week or two to heal what ordinary humans would take months or even years to heal, but too much damage would still have killed me. And they didn't want that to happen.

I didn't know much about myself. I knew I was sixteen years old, thanks to the way the scientists would occasionally say things about me before the experiments, which mostly focused on my healing factor and how I could defend myself with my claws. I knew I was about six foot eight, though I already knew I was taller than most due to how I towered over most of the people in the facility. I didn't have a name, simply being referred to as "Mutant Subject Zero." Other than these things, I knew nothing about myself.

I found myself suddenly blinded and had to cover my eyes with my arm. No matter how many times I went through this routine, the light never ceased to hurt my eyes.

"You, my freaky friend, are one lucky son of a bitch," said the scientist who stood in the doorway. He was flanked by two armoured guards. "You know, I actually envy you."

I said nothing. I simply stared at him in both fear and with a seething hatred. Given the chance, I would have killed every fucking one of these people. And I would be given that chance very soon.

"What? You don't believe me?" I could see the wide grin on the scientist's face thanks to my eyes adjusting to the light. "Don't you see the joy on my face? You can't fake this shit! This is what we've been _preparing_ you for! If all goes to plan today, you'll never have to worry about those pesky healing periods again…and that means we won't have to worry about killing you any more."

I didn't know what he was talking about, but his words made a deep sense of dread form in the pit of my stomach. _What are they gonna do this time?_ I wondered fearfully, but I didn't let it show on my face. I wouldn't give these bastards the satisfaction of seeing me afraid.

"Get him up and bring him to the testing area," the scientist said to the guards.

I couldn't help but grin just a little. Despite all the years I'd been locked up there, despite how weak I both looked and felt, the scientists were scared enough of me that they had the guards restrain me.

The two guards walked in without a word and grabbed me roughly be the arms. I didn't resist, there wasn't any point. I was too malnourished and weak to have any chance of being an active threat. I learned my lesson about trying to fight back really early on.

That doesn't mean I didn't _want_ to, however.

I allowed them to drag me through the well-lit metal corridors submissively. Not for the first time, I hoped that whatever they were putting me through that day would kill me, put an end to the misery I'd been feeling for as long as I could remember. As far as I could see, death was my only solace.

When we arrived in the usual testing area, I immediately knew that something was _very_ different about this time. There was some sort of tank in the middle of the room that had pipes feeding into it, as well as some thinner tubes that I knew were meant to inject something into a person without having to actually be near them. It took me less than a second to figure out that I was going to be lying in there. If the tubing didn't give it away, the restraints on the inside certainly did the trick. I saw tanks, too – tanks that contained some kind if silver liquid substance.

"Strap in Mutant Subject Zero," said one of the scientists. "I'd like to start the procedure as soon as possible."

I felt more nervous than I had in quite some time as the two guards took me over to the strange tank and lifted me in. They were rough, and their grips hurt a little, but it was nothing compared to the pain I normally felt during the tests. They got me to lie down and strapped me in tightly, so I couldn't move.

"Connect the needles to Mutant Subject Zero's bones," I heard one of the scientists say.

Needles were nothing new, either, as they occasionally took some of my blood for testing. But this was the first time they had ever stuck the needles into my _bones_ , and let me tell you, it fucking _hurt_. The yells I let out as I tried to struggle, kept immobile by the straps keeping me in place. When the needles were all in and I was in a sufficiently agonising amount of pain, they closed the top of the tank, leaving me basically isolated.

"All right," one of the scientists said. "As soon as the water starts flowing in, we'll inject the adamantium into Mutant Subject Zero. If all goes well, the subject will bond with the metal in a way that'll leave him basically immune to death by any unnatural means. Starting the experiment in three…two…one…"

It was then that I found out what the large pipes leading into the tank were, as water started flowing in from them and filling the tank I lay in rapidly. Within moments it was almost covering my entire body, but then…

Whatever they were injecting into my bones – this "adamantium" they mentioned – it hurt _SO_ much worse than the needles themselves ever could. It was like they were injecting pure, concentrated flames into my bones, lighting me afire from the inside. I tried to scream, but the water then flowed up to my mouth, so that all that came out was a gargling noise. I was completely submerged.

Then I felt myself changing.

The pain was still there, but my bones felt…harder, somehow, heavier than they were before. I thrashed against my restraints, and, to my immense surprise, I felt that my struggling was actually paying off. I felt my claws involuntarily shooting out from my hands, and even they felt different, somehow.

As soon as I realised my thrashing was actually getting me somewhere, I put as much strength as I could muster into my attempts to escape. I pulled at my restraints, thrashing as much as I could, and I felt them coming loose. Then, finally, my restraints broke, and I shot up out of the water. Remembering that I was in a tank, I fully expected a throbbing pain to start up in my head from sitting up, but instead…

 _SMASH!_

As my arms and head came into contact with the glass above me, it smashed and I shot out into the air, shouting at the top of my lungs.

"What the _fuck_ is happening!?" the scientist who had come to my cell exclaimed.

"The adamantium, it…it's increased his physical strength…" one of the other scientists said, panicked.

I looked around. Everyone was looking at me in fear. I grinned. I felt _strong_. For the first time in my life, I felt like I had the power to get out of there. I moved my hands in order to support myself and get out of the tank, but before I could, I got a look at my claws. What had once been six thin claws of bone, three protruding from the knuckles of either hand, was now three long, _metal_ claws protruding from the knuckles of either hand.

 _BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!_

The three bangs were unmistakably gunshots, even I knew that. I felt three strong, sharp strikes to my body, one to my head, and they hurt, but other than that, I didn't feel effected. I saw a metal slug drop from my head and felt a hole that had been put up there rapidly closing. Within moments it looked like I hadn't been injured at all.

When I realised what all this meant, I grinned savagely. _Time for some payback._

I stood from the tank and dropped myself to the floor, landing perfectly on my feet. They must have seen the bloodthirsty look in my eyes, because they all started running the second I was out. I didn't give them the chance. I made for one of the scientists, shoving my now-metal claws into his back. The bloodstain spread across his pristine white lab coat like food colouring spreads through water. I withdrew my claws from him, and he dropped to the floor dead. I had honestly never felt more satisfaction in all my life.

Ignoring the gunshots the guards were firing my way, I made a beeline for the scientist who had taken me from my cell and mocked me.

"N-Now hold on, friend…" he said, raising his hands into the air. "All of this was for _your_ benefit! No one can hurt you now! Come on, ain't that a hell of a thing?"

"The only thing I want," I growled out, years of pent up anger and rage coming out all at once, "is to kill every…fucking… _one of you_!"

I shoved my claws through his head, two puncturing his eyes and one going through the space in between. He died instantly.

I turned around to look at the two guards. They were reloading their guns. I grinned like a psychopath.

* * *

When Sam, Alex, and Clover were sent to investigate a series of recent mutant disappearances, they weren't expecting the place they ended up to be quite so…panicked. Did these people know they were coming? Doubtful. The announcement that had everyone running around the facility like headless chickens was spouting something about an "asset out of containment."

"I think one of the mutants they kidnapped must have escaped," said Sam.

"What gave you that idea?" Clover asked sarcastically. The sarcasm was just to cover up a slowly growing nervousness, however. All the people in the facility had evacuated the second the alarm went off…just how powerful was the mutant that had escaped? And, more importantly, would he/she be hostile to _them_?

The three WOOHP agents made their way through the facility, which looked like it should've been the setting of some kind of sci-fi horror film, hoping to find somebody who could explain what was happening. They were supposed to be sneaking around, but the need to do so had gone out the window the second the alarm had gone off. Now they just cautiously walked through the hallways.

Suddenly, a scientist of some kind came running around the corner, panic written all over his face. He couldn't get very far, however, as Alex made a grab for him and stopped him in his tracks.

"We need an explanation," she said with a glare. "What the hell's going on here?"

"Let me go!" the scientist begged, glancing back around to where he had come from. "You don't understand! _He's coming_!"

"Who's coming?" asked Sam.

The sound of something heavy hitting the floor in the direction the scientist had come from caught their attention. It was a man in a security uniform. He was bloodied up a bit, but definitely alive…for the moment, at least. Another form _leaped_ from around the corner, landing on the downed guard, and slashed two sets of what seemed to be metallic claws across the poor man over and over again. Blood spewed everywhere.

 _Ewwwwww_ was the collective thought of all the girls. They could now understand why the scientist had been so desperate to escape.

The one with the claws – who was clearly a mutant – was tall, not that they could tell while he was hunched over the guard. He was dressed in what basically amounted to rags, and was very skinny, even though the muscles he was sporting would give another impression entirely; just how tightly the skin hugged the muscles was a sure sign of malnourishment, which should have made such muscles impossible to maintain. His hair was long and dirty and red, though that may have just been the blood staining it. His eyes, when they could catch a glimpse of them, were an icy blue, and at the moment they were full of anger…the anger of an enraged animal.

Eventually he ceased slashing at the guard, long after the poor man was already dead. The mutant's eyes turned to them, but seemed to bypass them entirely, instead focusing on the scientist in Alex's grip. The mutant growled angrily.

"Oh God, he's gonna kill me," the scientist whimpered.

"Don't worry," said Alex. "We'll protect you."

"No! You don't understand! His bones are now fused with adamantium – the strongest metal on Earth – there's _nothing_ you can do to stop him!"

"Why would you fuse his bones with metal?" asked Clover.

"No time for that," said Sam. "If he's right, then we need to get out of here – _now_!"

The three of them looked up. There was an open vent high on the ceiling. Too high for the mutant to reach them, surely. All three of them took out grappling hooks – not the most glamorous of gadgets, but this mission didn't seem to need anything flashy at first – and hooked to the vent. Alex carried the scientist up with her. The mutant down below let out a bellow of anger. Looking down, they could see him glaring up at them with an anger none of them had ever seen before.

"How'd you manage to piss him off so badly?" Clover asked the scientist.

The scientist shook in fear. "We've been doing tests with mutant abilities," he said shakily. "We figured that they'd make great battlefield resources. But…the ones we've been taking recently aren't the first. We found him when he was practically a toddler. He could heal faster than any human could ever hope to, and he has these claws that extend from the knuckles. We've been doing experiments on him for about thirteen years…we weren't gentle." The hesitance was more due to the secretive nature of his organisation than any kind of guilt.

"…What kinds of experiments?" Sam asked, glaring. She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

"We would hurt him. Hurt him _badly_ in order to test just how much his abilities could heal. And we made him kill people to see how much combat prowess he might have. Sounds barbaric, I know, but you girls have to believe me, it was all for the greater good!"

"The greater good?" asked Alex angrily. "You've been basically torturing him since he was a kid! No wonder he's so pissed off!"

"You never answered my question," Clover said, also glaring. "Why did you put that metal stuff in him?"

"…That was a mistake. We thought that his combat abilities would improve if we could bond his skeleton with a strong enough substance. Adamantium is the strongest metal on the _planet_ , there's a very limited supply of it. We thought that if anything could make him do what we wanted, that could…but it worked too well. The strength he has now…it's like nothing I've ever seen. And his healing is _so much_ more effective than it was before. He's been shot several times already, but there isn't a mark on him. We fucked up, we _really_ fucked up…"

"Damn right you did, you sadistic bastard," Alex growled. "I should've just left your ass down there."

"We need to stop him," said Sam, frowning. "He's a victim here, but he looks too angry to distinguish between an enemy and an innocent. If he gets out of here…" She looked at the scientist, disgust written all over her face. "Is there any way to stop him?"

The scientist gulped. "M-Maybe if you tranquillized him. But it'd probably take a hell of a lot more than the average person."

"We don't have any other option," said Clover. "Where do we find some tranquillizer?"

* * *

I glared up into the air vent. I hadn't even seen the other three in my anger, instead focusing only on the scientist. I wanted him dead, wanted them _all_ dead. And those three people had prevented that.

 _I wonder how high I can jump now…?_ I thought suddenly. My muscles had all grown after the process – it was uncomfortable, as a matter of fact – and that included my leg muscles. Was it possible that I could jump that high? There was only one way to find out.

I ducked down, tensing my leg muscles, glaring upwards. I growled under my breath. The thought of gutting that son of a bitch was so exciting I could hardly bear it. Pushing downwards with my legs, I propelled myself upwards and didn't quite reach where I wanted…

…but I extended my claws and embedded them in the metal beneath the vent.

I heard a series of squeals and cries from within. I moved my claws from one spot to another on the ceiling, moving myself toward the opening of the vent. I could could hear my targets moving around inside, trying to get away, and I grinned savagely. The hunt was on. I made it to the opening in the vent and climbed in, then I crawled rapidly in the direction I could hear them going in.

The twists and turns irritated me the more I went through them. The anticipation that built up within me at the thought of finally reaching the scientist and cutting him open was making me impatient.

Eventually I found another opening that dropped me downwards. I could see the scientist's coat. Grinning at my victory, I dropped down…

…only to be face by three girls with strange guns.

"Sorry," they all said at once, and fired.

The darts that shot out of the guns hit me and stung, but otherwise I didn't feel a thing. I made to move forwards, but found that my footing was wobbly and unsupportive of my body. I fell to my knees. My vision was going blurry. I tried to stand up, but fell down again.

Then there was nothing.

* * *

I was in restraints again. There was no water, but my wrists, ankles, and neck were all being held down by restraints, this time made of metal. I struggled against them, but it did me no good. Apparently my new strength wasn't quite enough to break through whatever these were made of. The place I found myself in didn't look like a lab, but it had some similar equipment set up. There was a heart monitor attached to me.

"Please don't struggle," said an older-sounding voice. "I don't want to keep you locked up, but you won't make this process quicker by struggling, I assure you."

Using my eyes, I looked to the side to see the man who had spoken. He was an older gentleman in a suit with greying hair, black eyes, and a thin moustache. He was smiling at me, but the look in his eyes was one of seriousness.

I growled out at him. "Where am I?" I asked aggressively. "And who the hell are you?"

"My name is Jerry Lewis," said the old man. "As for where you are, this is a facility owned by my organisation. Struggling against your bonds is pointless, those restraints are made of adamantium, the same metal that makes up your remarkable skeleton. It's not easy to come by, but we recovered some from the facility you were being held at."

"What happened after I got knocked out?" I asked. The calmness that this man displayed gave me a small amount of hope that he might not want to hurt me, but I was ready to bring my claws out at a moment's notice.

"The others being held at the facility were released, and the people who ran it have been taken in – the ones you didn't already terminate, anyway."

"They had it coming," I snarled. "They hurt me! For years and years, they did nothing but torture me! I don't regret a thing!"

"Nor should you. While my organisation does not tend to condone murder, your circumstances are…unique. You were there from a very young age, and couldn't have known that what you were doing was the wrong way to go about thing, especially since you've known nothing but pain all these years. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Now, I'm willing to release your restraints if you're willing to behave."

"…Just let me out," I said, unwilling to look like I was as desperate for freedom as I felt. I doubted that would be enough for him…but apparently it was.

He came over with a key and unlocked the restraints, allowing me to sit up. I rubbed my wrists, for they were quite sore, but the soreness left very quickly. I looked Jerry in the eyes, confused.

"What do you want from me?" I asked. He raised a questioning eyebrow. "Oh, don't play games with me! Everyone wants something."

"Not desperately so," said Jerry. "I have a proposition for you, yes, but whether or not you choose to accept, I plan on helping you adapt to your freedom. But I hope you find the offer I'm going to make you appealing."

"And what would that be?"

"I want you to work for me. Abilities like the ones you have are not common, even among mutants. I am not desperate for your help, as the team I have is very effective at their job, but you would be a very valuable addition. In return you would have a place to live, a group of people around your age to help you adapt to society, and above all, a chance at life. The place to live and chance at life are available to you either way, but I personally believe that accepting my proposition would benefit you much more." He smiled lightly. "Interested?"

Given my experiences with other people so far in life, I was very tempted to tell him to go fuck himself, but there was something strangely… _sincere_ about him. I felt that he was trustworthy. But I didn't know who these people my age were, and I didn't know if I could trust them. But…a chance at freedom…

"All right," I said. "You've got yourself a deal, Jerry."

"Perfect," said Jerry. "I'm very pleased to hear that. Now, can I have your name?"

"Mutant Subject Zero. At least, that's what they called me. I don't know any other name for me."

Jerry hummed. "Well, that's not very good. You'll need a name if you plan on having a life." He hummed again, this time for longer. "What about…Jacob?"

"Jacob? Jacob…" I thought about it, a smile working its way onto my face. "I like it. But don't I need a last name? I mean, you have one, so…"

"We can think on that later," said Jerry. "For now, I think it best that we get you cleaned up."

It was only then that I noticed just how filthy I was.

* * *

I was waiting outside some kind of office. After a very long, pleasant shower, a haircut, and about an hour trying on different clothes, I was in a very presentable state. The vivid red of my hair still stood out, despite it being much shorter now – I believe people call it a "buzz cut." I was wearing a long-sleeved, magenta shirt, grey trousers, and black shoes. I felt better than I ever had before in my life, and I hadn't even done all that much yet.

Jerry was meeting with the three people I would be relying on to integrate me into society. I was to come in when he buzzed me in. Apparently the man had something of a flare for dramatics.

The intercom on the wall buzzed. "Jacob, if you would be so kind as to join us," said Jerry's voice.

I took a breath, released it, and opened the door. I walked into the office and saw that Jerry was in there with three young women who, if Jerry was truthful, were about my age (I really couldn't tell, having never really interacted with the opposite sex before). The first one that drew my eye was tall, athletic, slender, and beautiful, with bright shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes.

The second was beautiful and slim. Her hair was long and red, and her eyes were emerald green.

The third had darker skin than the first two. She looked to be the most athletic of the three. Her hair was black, short, and curly. Her eyes were brown.

"Hello," I said, shuffling a little awkwardly. "I'm, er… My name's Lawton. Jacob Lawton. I," I shifted my gaze away from them, ashamed of the way I'd been when they'd seen me before (Jerry had told me they were the three who knocked me out in the facility), "I think we've met."

"Yeah," said the blonde. "Jerry, uh, explained the situation. You're gonna be joining the team, huh?"

"Seems like it," I said, moving my gaze back up to meet them.

I could've sworn I saw their faces go red for some reason. "Wow, you clean up pretty good," said the one with the dark skin.

"Uh, thanks…"

"Well, welcome to the team," said the redhead.

"Thank you," I said. I looked at Jerry. "Did you ever say exactly where I'd be living?"

"Don't worry, they'll take you there when you leave," said Jerry. "It's a small house, but it should suit your needs fine. Just remember: don't mention anything about this to anyone you may meet. WOOHP is supposed to be a secret organisation."

"I got it," I said.

"Remember, spies, Jacob here knows very little of societal norms. He'll need your help to guide him through things as he makes a life in Beverly Hills."

"Don't worry, Jerr," said the blonde. Her eyes darted up and down my body, and she smirked. "We'll take good care of him." She looked me in the eyes, smiling sweetly. "I'm Clover."

"I'm Sam," said the redhead.

"And I'm Alex," said the one with the dark skin.

"It's…nice to meet you all," I said, smiling to the best of my ability. "Thank you."

* * *

 **And there's the first chapter done. I know I haven't been updating my other stuff, and I apologise for that, but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things, and the way my mind kept being drawn back to this idea made me think that writing this would be the perfect way to get back into my writing. I hope you've all enjoyed.**

 **Some of the crossovers I have planned are: _HuniePop_ , _Archer_ , _Ben 10_ , _My Little Pony: Equestria Girls_ , _Scooby Doo_ (possibly), _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ , _Justice League Unlimited_ , _Young Justice_ , _The Simpsons_ , _Family Guy_ , _The Cleveland Show_ , _American Dad_ , _Futurama_ , _Kim Possible_ , _Danny Phantom_ , _Lilo and Stitch: The Series_ , _Marvel's Avengers Assemble_ , _Mass Effect_ , _Steven Universe_ , _Teen Titans_ , _The Boondocks_ , _Total Drama Island_ , _Transformers Prime_ , _X-Men Evolution_ , _Ultimate Spider-Man_ , _Bleach_ , _Dragon Ball_ , _Fairy Tail_ , _Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood_ , _Hellsing_ , _High School DxD_ , _Kill la Kill_ , _Daily Life with a Monster Girl_ , _Naruto_ , _One Piece_ , _Prison School_ , _Highschool of the Dead_ , _Rosario + Vampire_ , _RWBY_ , _Persona_ , _Black Lagoon_ , _Saints Row_ , _Resident Evil_ , _Silent Hill_ , _Dragon Age_.**

 **I'll list the extra people in the harem as the crossovers actually come up in the story. They probably won't come up in the order they're in there (with the exception of _HuniePop_ coming up first, 'cause that'll be simple to do). I'll probably come up with others as I go on, and I'll let you know as they occur to me. You guys can also give crossover/harem suggestions, if you'd like.**

 **Harem: Sam, Alex, Clover,**

 **The harem will be updated as more people are added in the story itself, those three are just the basis for the time being; there WILL be more characters from _Totally Spies_ in there. Just looking at the amount of crossovers there are, however, I'm sure you can tell that the harem will be VERY fucking big. I'll likely switch this to a _Totally Spies_ / _X-Over_ category when the crossovers start getting more prominent in the story.**

 **See you next time.**


End file.
